Tập phim 16 (Chrono Stone)
Final Battle at The Fool's Festival! (うつけ祭りの決戦！, "Trận đấu cuối cùng tại lễ hội của Kẻ Ngốc") là tập phim thứ 16 của bộ anime Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Tóm tắt Raimon, với tư cách là đại diện cho phe Oda, bắt đầu trận đấu của họ với Protocol Omega 2.0, đại diện của phe Imagawa. Tasuke cùng 4 người bạn của mình một lần nữa tham gia Raimon để giúp đỡ họ, tuy nhiên do quá choáng ngợp trước sức mạnh đáng gờm của Protocol Omega mà họ dần trở nên sợ và khiến cho các thành vên còn lại của Raimon bị ảnh hưởng, tạo cơ hội cho Protocol Omega ghi bàn thắng mở tỉ số. Sau đó sang hiệp 2, Toukichirou vạch ra một kế hoạch cho Raimon, và nhờ có nó mà Raimon đã có thể lấy lại được thế trận và cân bằng tỉ số. Tuy nhiên, Shindou vẫn chưa thể hoàn thiện được Áo giáp Keshin của mình, và sức mạnh mới được gia tăng của Protocol Omega một lần nữa đẩy Raimon vào tình thế khó khăn... Chi tiết Tập phim bắt đầu với cảnh Raimon và Protocol Omega 2.0 đứng đối diện nhau chính giữa sân bóng, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho trận đấu mang tính lịch sử của họ. Sau đó, hai vị chủ tướng của hai phe, Nobunaga và Yoshimoto, cũng lần lượt xuất hiện tại lễ hội để theo dõi, và rồi trận đấu được bắt đầu. Hiệp 1 thumb|left|200px|Keshin của Nishiki bị đánh bạiNgay sau cú giao bóng của Raimon, Protocol Omega 2.0 nhanh chóng giành được thế chủ đạo. Hậu vệ Medam sử dụng kỹ năng Defense Command 06 để cướp bóng từ Tsurugi, sau đó chuyền cho Dorim và Kuos. Họ lần lượt vượt qua nhóm 5 người của Tasuke một cách dễ dàng và chuyền cho Einam. Cậu ta sút bằng Shoot Command 06 và suýt đánh bại được Keshin Gosei Shin Titanias của Shinsuke, may thay trái bóng đã bị bật ra ngoài. Sau đó, nhóm hậu vệ của Tasuke vẫn không thể làm được gì trước sức mạnh tấn công của Protocol Omega, và dần họ bắt đầu trở nên e sợ đối thủ. Bóng đến được chân Beta, cô ta dễ dàng vượt qua Gorouta và sút bằng kỹ năng Keshin Shoot Command K02, đánh bại Keshin Sengoku Bushin Musashi của Nishiki. Shinsuke cũng triệu hồi Keshin của mình và định trang bị Áo giáp với nó nhưng không kịp, và Protocol Omega có được bàn thắng mở tỉ số. thumb|200px|Tasuke cố gắng động viên bạn mìnhSau đó, dù đã rất cố gắng nhưng 5 hậu vệ của Raimon vẫn chưa thể chống đỡ lại được những đợt tấn công của đối phương. Tenma và Tasuke cũng đã cố gắng động viên họ quyết tấm chiến đấu, nhưng mọi chuyện có vẻ không được dễ dàng như mong muốn. Vì điều này mà lối chơi của các thành viên còn lại của Raimon bị ảnh hưởng, họ phải nỗ lực nhiều hơn bình thường để hỗ trợ và chắp vá cho nhóm bạn của Tasuke. Hiệp một kết thúc, và Protocol Omega vẫn đang nắm giữ lợi thế dẫn trước một bàn thắng. Giờ giải lao Trong lúc nghỉ giải lao, Tasuke cùng nhóm bạn của mình xin lỗi các thành viên Raimon vì đã trở thành gánh nặng cho họ. Tuy nhiên Tenma nhanh chóng phủ nhận điều này, cậu giúp cho họ nhớ lại tất cả những nỗ lực mà mình đã bỏ ra và nói rằng nếu từ bỏ thì họ sẽ phải tiếc nuối về những điều đó. Cuối cùng, Tenma nói rằng Tasuke và những người còn lại cần phải tin vào khả năng của mình, và điều này đã giúp cho họ lấy lại được tinh thần. Trước khi hiệp hai bắt đầu, Toukichirou đưa ra một chiến lược mới dành cho đội bóng, và anh nói gì đó về việc "không tấn công nữa". Hiệp 2 Hiệp hai bắt đầu bằng cú giao bóng của Protocol Omega 2.0, và nhóm 5 người của Tasuke đã bắt đầu bắt kịp được với lối chơi của đối phương. Họ càng lúc càng tiến gần tới thành công, và mọi chuyện bắt đầu thay đổi từ khi Tasuke lần đầu tiên cướp lại được bóng từ đối thủ. Việc này khiến cho tinh thần của các thành viên càng lúc càng dâng cao, và vì thế Toukichirou ra lệnh cho Raimon bắt đầu kế hoạch của mình. Họ lùi dần lại khỏi các thành viên của Protocol Omega, và điều này khiến cho Beta tưởng rằng Raimon có ý định cắt những đườ chuyền của họ.thumb|left|200px|Ichiyajou chặn đứng Shoot Command 08 Cô ta nhanh chóng chuyền bóng cho các thành viên của mình, và tiền vệ Neira nhanh chóng tiến đến trước khung thành của Raimon, khi ấy chỉ còn Tasuke, Shishimaru và Gorouta đứng phòng thủ. Neira sút bằng kỹ năng Shoot Command 08, và sử dụng hết tất cả sức mạnh của mình, Tasuke cùng 2 người bạn đã chặn đứng được cú sút bằng kỹ năng mới của họ, Ichiyajou. Raimon nhanh chóng phản công, và nhờ lỗ hổng trong đội hình của Protocol Omega mà bóng đã nhanh chóng đến được chân của Tsurugi. Cậu trang bị Áo giáp Keshin và đánh bại kỹ năng Keeper Command 03 của thủ môn Zanou, ghi bàn gỡ hòa 1-1 cho Raimon. Sau bàn gỡ hòa, tinh thần của Raimon dâng cao dữ dội, họ lần lượt chống đỡ lại được hết các đợt tấn công của Protocol Omega. Bộ ba hậu vệ của Raimon chặn đứng cú sút của Dorim bằng Ichiyajou, sau đó chuyền bóng cho Shindou. Tuy nhiên, khi mà đợt tấn công của Raimon đã sắp thành công, thì biến cố lại xảy ra khi Áo giáp Keshin của Shindou một lần nữa thất bại. Bóng vào chân các cầu thủ Protocol Omega, và Beta lập tức thi triển Ghost Mixi Max cho đội bóng của mình. Họ dâng lên tấn công một cách ác liệt, Beta trang bị Áo giáp Keshin và sút bằng kỹ năng Shoot Command 07, đánh bại được Ichiyajou trong chớp mắt. Shinsuke trang bị Áo giáp Keshin và dùng hết sức để chặn trái bóng nhưng đã không thành công, và Protocol Omega 2.0 có được bàn thắng thứ hai cho mình. Một số hình ảnh Tenma cheer up Tasuke and friends CS 16 HD.png|Raimon lấy lại tinh thần nhờ lời động viên của Tenma. Tasuke sliding tackle CS 16 HD.png|Tasuke cướp được bóng từ đối thủ. Shinsuke Armed trying to stop Double Shot CS 16 HD.png|Shinsuke cố chặn cú sút của Beta bằng Áo giáp Keshin. Nhân vật xuất hiện *'Imagawa Yoshimoto' Kỹ năng được sử dụng *'DF Defense Command 06' (ra mắt) *'SH Shoot Command K02' (ra mắt) *'SH Shoot Command 06' *'SH Shoot Command 08' (ra mắt) *'DF Ichiyajou' (ra mắt) *'GK Keeper Command 03' *'SH Shoot Command 07' Keshin/Áo giáp Keshin được sử dụng Keshin *'KH Kokuu no Megami Athena' *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' *'KH Gosei Shin Titanias' *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Sousha Maestro' Áo giáp Keshin *'KHA Tsurugi Kyousuke + Kensei Lancelot' *'KHA Beta + Kokuu no Megami Athena' *'KHA Nishizono Shinsuke + Gosei Shin Titanias' Câu nói Shishimaru Bọn tôi đã tập luyện vô cùng nhiều! Thông tin bên lề *Thời Chiến quốc, Oda Nobunaga được gán cho một biệt danh là "The Fool of Owari" (Kẻ Ngốc của Owari). Đây là lí do tại sao lễ hội do Nobunaga tổ chức lại có tên là "The Fool's Festival" (Lễ hội của Kẻ Ngốc). Thể_loại:Tập phim Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Tập phim GO phần 1